The End
by EternalClockWork
Summary: I walked over to the edge to peer down and try and see how far down it was."Watch out Gallagher Girl don't want to fall do we."he said in a very cocky voice.I turned to Zach to say something back.Until I saw his face,it was a face of pure worry. oneshot


He was gone…forever… he was never coming back here. He was killed…right in front of me. I didn't now what to do, but now I do. I didn't feel like I knew anyone then, now I know I don't. I loved him…I still love him. I miss him, I miss…Zach…

_"Cammie, I love you." He said in between kisses_

_ "I love you too…" I said. We were in our one bedroom apartment in the middle of New York City. It was 10am on a Saturday. Just then our phone rang… At a moment like this I would have just let it ring, but since I was getting married tomorrow…it might be best to pick it up."Huff…" I sighed and went to the kitchen to get the phone. "Ello" I say kinda rudely because of the interruption. I was just waiting for a response. _

_ "Hello, Cameron. " It was Joe, after graduation my dad was declared dead, my mom need her own shoulder to cry on. Then they ended up falling in love and I have two adorable siblings._

_ "Hi Joe!" I said._

_ "So would it be ok I came over today?" he asked in his I won't take no for an answer voice._

_ "Sure" I responded._

_ "Ok, I'll be over in an hour, bye" he didn't even wait for me to say bye back he just hung up. Strange, that's not like him. Then I realized that he was going to be her in an hour and I was barely in pajamas and the house was a mess._

"_Joe's coming! While I get ready clean up some." I said as I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. When we were all finished everything we herd a knock on the door…Joe was right on time. _

"_Hi Cammie…Zach" he said Zach's name like a curse, he really didn't like him… He came in and we ate lunch which was sandwiches witch I got together in record time. _

_We talked about random stuff, when Joe came out and said "it's for the best" he pulled out a gun and shot Zach…he died instantly._

_I screamed Zach's name several times but he never answered. Joe just got up causally, like he hadn't just killed a man…a man I loved. He walked over to the door like he was still qualified as my family. _

_The only thing he said before he left though was "It was always the plan; you shouldn't have messed with it." _

Just a month ago I discovered what the plan was. My dad had never gone missing; in fact…Joe was my dad. My mom went on the mission and killed all the Goode's but one…Zach. His parents yeah they were evil, but Zach wasn't. They thought they would have a better chance of more people coming and them being able to take them down. But no one ever came and they thought just killing him now would be wrong so they made they plan. They planned to put Zach in Blackthone when he got older. They also planned…Josh born and raised as a spy whose mission was to break my heart. So I wouldn't fall in love with Zach but I did anyway, so they had to re-plan. They didn't want to kill him why we were together…not because they didn't want hurt me, but because I was one of their best agents. But they lost me anyway, I quit being a spy and now I live in the normal world. I didn't see Rachel Morgan or Joe anymore because they didn't care about me. Soon enough they just came out and killed him.

I didn't talk to anyone anymore. Only when I was at the coffee shop -common grounds-, Of course I moved but I still don't answer the phone or the door. I'm still not sure I can thrust any of my friends. I got out of the car I was where I wanted to be…the cliff… which was pretty far from where I live now in Texas…it was in California but this was the place where Zach proposed to me. So I had to come back.

_I walked over to the edge to peer down and try and see how far down it was. _

"_Watch out Gallagher Girl don't want to fall do we…" he said in a very cocky voice._

_I turned to Zach to say something back…Until I saw his face, it was a face of pure worry. " Why not? I thought you wanted me dead?" I said ignoring his split second of fear all together. _

"_Well not until you marry me…" he said in very serious voice. He got down on one knee and held out a small box with a silver ring and a diamond and next to it was a peanut M&M._

I stood at the edge just like I had that day looking down trying to see the bottom. I remembered everything that Zach and I went through from the bag of M&M in an elevator till a few days before the wedding knowing what will come next. For a second I saw Zach behind me on one knee with that black box but when I blinked he was gone. Then I jumped.


End file.
